


Attack on Bangtan

by seathehorizon



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, But he's also humanoid, Language Barrier, M/M, Mention of Vmon, Misunderstandings, Namjoon and the others are only mentioned, Namjoon is the captain, Outer Space, Space Battles, Yoongi is a space cat, jinmin are married
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seathehorizon/pseuds/seathehorizon
Summary: "Kim Seokjin, Park Jimin, are you there? This is Captain Kim Namjoon, please respond or we will have to assume you're in trouble and require help. Over.""This is Kim Seokjin. We are fine and were momentarily preoccupied. Over.""Please tell me you weren't doing anything inappropriate when you're supposed to be on a mission. Over.""Well…""Oh my god.""This is Park Jimin and I'd like to confirm we weren't doing anything of the sort this time. Over."Husbands Seokjin and Jimin are on a space mission together when they encounter Yoongi, a cat/humanoid creature, and decide to take care of him. He seems desperate to tell them something, and they're desperate to understand, but as he grows more frantic, they only grow more smitten.
Relationships: Kim Seokjin | Jin/Min Yoongi | Suga/Park Jimin, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Park Jimin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14
Collections: Interstellar Fest





	Attack on Bangtan

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [interstellarfest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/interstellarfest) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Husband Jin and Jimin stumbled across an injured space cat whilst on a mission. The duo decided to help the poor thing despite being against protocol, only the find out said cat can turn into a humanoid creature (who is shockingly handsome) named Yoongi. 
> 
> Queue the chaos as the duo try to figure what exactly Yoongi is saying as he tries to desperately warm them of an incoming attack from his own species.

"Kim Seokjin, Park Jimin, are you there? This is Captain Kim Namjoon, please respond or we will have to assume you're in trouble and require help. Over."

"This is Kim Seokjin. We are fine and were momentarily preoccupied. Over."

There was a brief pause. "Please tell me you weren't doing anything inappropriate when you're supposed to be on a mission. Over."

"Well…"

"Oh my god."

"This is Park Jimin and I'd like to confirm we weren't doing anything of the sort this time. Over."

"This time?!"

"Kim Seokjin speaking - again. We're fine, there's no need to worry. Did you need anything in particular, Captain? Over."

A sigh sounded through the speakers. "No, but please remember the times of your checking in. No response means danger. Over."

Seokjin rolled his eyes and exchanged a glance with Jimin. "He worries too much," he mumbled.

"He's our captain, it's his job," Jimin reminded him. He held down the button of the microphone. "Noted. We were in the kitchen, but we won't forget next time, please accept our apologies. Over."

"Thank you for letting me know. Is everything still going according to plan? Over."

"All this technology and we still use shitty means of communication," Seokjin sighed before pushing the button again. "Everything is fine, thank you, Captain. And on your end?" He paused, then pulled a face. "Over."

"Excellent. Similar conditions here. I look forward to hearing from you again tomorrow. Over and out."

Seokjin groaned and fell back in his chair. "Why haven't they updated the system yet? I thought they were meant to do so before we left."

Jimin hummed and nestled up against him, running his hand up and down Seokjin's arm. "This mission came up out of nowhere, remember? And you didn't want to wait for one of the upgraded space ships so we took this one instead."

It was fine to use, apart from the outdated communications. Everything else was perfectly modern and comfortable, from the AI autopilot to the large pod they slept in to the onboard entertainment, and even the kitchen was quite nice, though they mostly had ready-made meals and snacks.

Admittedly, it didn't make much sense to upgrade everything apart from the radio, but Jimin had learned to accept the idiosyncrasies of their crew. As long as they allowed him to be with his husband, he didn't care too much, especially since the old system worked alright; it was merely a bit more clunky and not quite as smooth as the modern video calls they used on other ships (or the holograms that were still a prototype).

"They said it was urgent, so why wait?" Seokjin replied. He then gave Jimin a _look_. "Unless you wish you could see our captain rather than just hear him? I know you have a bit of a thing for him."

Jimin pouted and shoved Seokjin's shoulder. "Finding someone attractive is not the same as having a _thing_ for them. Besides," he nuzzled into Seokjin's neck, "you're the only one I need to see. How could I notice anyone else when you're right here?"

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Seokjin said flatly. "Luckily, in this case it's the truth and I do appreciate honesty, so thank you, my love."

Jimin giggled and nudged his shoulder against Seokjin's, easily amused at anything he did and said even when no one else understood why. At least his husband appreciated it.

Jimin knew it was unorthodox to have a couple carry out missions together since so much could go wrong, but they worked well together. Besides, Jimin flatout refused to be apart from his significant other for too long and when the mission wasn't immediately dangerous, Namjoon generally agreed to let them go together. This mission was one of the smaller ones: they had to go to the planet Yrfj to pick up some goods and return them to the space station.

They were on good terms with the inhabitants and there was no reason for Namjoon to be concerned about the visit itself, but since anything could happen on the way, check-ins were nonetheless required. Usually, they were pretty good at them - well, Seokjin was - but it was simply too easy to get distracted when you were alone together. Not that they weren’t professional, but well... sometimes there were needs that you couldn't ignore. (In this case needs of a culinary nature, as they had skipped dinner due to other activities.)

"Enough about Namjoon hyung," Jimin said, ignoring Seokjin's "yes, I agree" and instead tapped to see where they were right now. The autopilot was mostly reliable, but on occasion it would verge in the wrong direction and in any case, it was good to know their location. "We're still on track, we should get to Yrfj in a few hours."

"Excellent." Seokjin led the way back to the kitchen and grabbed his bowl of kimchi rice, clearly determined to finish it. "It's a shame we don't have any time for a visit, they're always remarkably welcoming."

Jimin hummed in agreement. They truly were friendly and always curious about their cultural and planetary differences. The best part, though, was their food, which was unlike anything Jimin had tasted anywhere else in the universe so far and which they would undoubtedly receive plenty of to take home.

"Perhaps another time," Jimin told him. "Or we could make a private trip, no missions, no captains, just you and me. We could go on the BE Express so we don't need to worry about safety either."

"I suppose we could splurge," Seokjin agreed. "We could get a suite, spoil ourselves. And I've heard they have some impressive entertainment, even events."

Jimin smiled and pressed a lingering kiss to Seokjin's lips, pleased he was up for this idea. The BE Express was a commercial space ship that hopped between planets and Jimin had wanted to travel on it for a while now. It was the most secure way to travel as a passenger; the downside was that it was expensive and that you needed to have plenty of time. However, they had worked hard recently and unless there was an emergency, Jimin was sure Namjoon would give them the time off. After all, he did have a soft spot for them, and he was a fair man who didn't want to overwork anyone.

The idea of an upcoming holiday made time pass by faster and all too soon, they arrived at Yrfj, where they were greeted with open arms - in a matter of speaking, as they weren’t quite arms in the human sense. The supplies Namjoon had requested were loaded onto their ship, and after expressing disappointment that they couldn't stay any longer, they were handed several parcels of delicious food (Jimin's favourite was a fruit that somewhat resembled a mango, yet tasted like a juicy mixture of strawberry and banana, with a nutty undertone).

Seokjin released a melancholy sigh once they were back on their ship, several Yrfj residents waving at them from the docking port. "Well, that wasn’t long enough by far," he complained. "Are we sure we don't have time?"

"If we stay, we'll stay for too long," Jimin reminded him. They had been scolded for this before, because between time moving differently on the planet and having far too much fun, they could easily spend several weeks here. And Namjoon did need the supplies, as they were necessary for upgrades on both the space station and the fleet; they might actually have proper equipment on all of them soon.

Seokjin sighed and pressed the buttons to take off, his shoulders sagging. "I suppose. It would be so much easier if they were like the Movs, I can never wait to leave them."

Jimin wrinkled his nose. The Movs were objectively beautiful, but they looked down on everyone and claimed to own every planet in their solar system. Namjoon preferred not to do business with them or interact with them at all, though occasionally it was necessary to stay on their good side. No one liked those missions and usually it was Hoseok who got roped into them; his naturally sunny demeanour was less likely to offend them.

"At least we can go straight home now. We should ask Namjoon hyung about a holiday as soon as we're back." Now that it had come up, he felt impatient.

"We will," Seokjin promised. "For now, let's console ourselves by eating some of the treats they gave us."

Jimin snorted but didn't disagree. As soon as it was safe to do so, he went into the kitchen. Technically the ship was fine to walk around in pretty much immediately, but Seokjin preferred to let Jimin stay seated till they were out of the atmosphere, something about him being too clumsy for his own good and not wanting to take any risks. Jimin would be offended if he didn't not so secretly enjoy Seokjin looking after him.

"Anything you want in particular?" Jimin called over his shoulder.

"Surprise me!"

Jimin reached for his personal favourite, intent on filling up a bowl with them, then looked around for one of Seokjin's: it tasted exactly like garlic, except it didn't trigger his allergies. They regularly used it in their meals, though he also enjoyed it on its own.

Humming, Jimin stepped over to another box, then screamed when he spotted a fluffy white tail. "Oh my god, how did you get here?!" He knelt down next to the pretty cat and held out his hand, cooing when it sniffed him carefully.

"What's going on?!"

The cat skittered backwards, yowling sadly. Jimin scowled up at Seokjin, his gaze softening when he spotted his wild eyes and the obvious concern in his face.

"It's nothing. Well…" He pointed at the cat, which was now staring at them from behind a box. "It's a space cat. I think it snuck in with the food."

"Oh." Seokjin crouched down as well. "Is it friendly?"

"It was until you scared the shit out of it." Seokjin shoved his arm, making Jimin chuckle. "Maybe it will help if you apologise."

Seokjin cast him a dubious look, but knew him well enough to know he meant it. And so he licked his lips and cleared his throat, staring back at the cat. "Hi there, kitty. Erm… Sorry about that, I didn’t mean to frighten you. I thought my husband was in danger, you get it."

The cat meowed at them.

"Well." Seokjin nodded and clapped his hands together. "I guess that's been resolved."

"The cat's still hiding, though," Jimin pointed out. Right then it carefully emerged from its hiding spot and Jimin stubbornly avoided Seokjin's smug face.

With a pathetic meow, the cat moved towards them, which was when Jimin realised it was limping. He sat up, eyebrows furrowed.

"I think it's hurt."

The cat nudged its nose against Jimin's hand and he stroked its little head before pouting up at Seokjin, sad at the thought of the little creature being in pain. "We need to help it."

"I'll get some things," Seokjin promised. He pressed a swift kiss to Jimin's lips and went to find their medical supplies. Luckily, he knew enough about animals to take care of superficial injuries; anything too severe, however, and he'd be lost, so he hoped for the best.

A sprained paw. That was something Seokjin could deal with and he had managed to help the cat without receiving any scratches, leading to lots of "what a good kitty you are, yes you are, aren't you" from Jimin. Now it was resting on the sofa between them, snoring gently.

"Thank god we could fix it on our own," Jimin sighed.

"Not like we could have asked for help if not."

That was unfortunately true: alien species weren't allowed on board and this entire situation went completely against protocol. What they should have done was return the cat and unload all cargo to check for any contaminations, but Jimin had always been weak for animals, and Seokjin was weak for him, so they weren't _quite_ sticking to the rules.

Jimin couldn’t hide his fond smile as the cat rolled onto its back. "It's cute, isn't it?"

"It is," Seokjin conceded. "But in all this hubbub, I still never got any food." He rolled his head onto the back of the sofa and looked over at Jimin, widening his eyes.

"Is this your way of asking me to feed you?"

"Yes. But if you'd like, I could feed you too."

Jimin's eyebrows shot up.

"Not like that!"

Laughing at Seokjin's scandalised expression, Jimin climbed to his feet. "Fine, fine. I'll be back in a minute. But only because you saved the cat." He paused. "And because I love you. But mostly the cat."

Seokjin waved him off. "I'll take it!"

Jimin had barely prepared their food when he heard Seokjin scream. This wasn't too uncommon, but him screaming at Jimin to get back in there- well, if there was a spider, maybe. There shouldn't be, though. Then again, there also shouldn't be a cat, so. Details.

Taking the dishes, he rushed back into the lounge area, where he nearly dropped them onto the floor.

"What the hell?!"

He gaped at the scene awaiting him. A man. A man was on the sofa next to Seokjin. A handsome man. Very pretty. Very naked.

"Erm…"

"The cat! The cat isn't a cat!" Seokjin pointed at the naked man, who curled up into a corner of the sofa, wrapping his arms around his uninjured leg.

"That- that's the cat?" Jimin quickly put the dishes on the nearest surface and resisted the urge to sink to the floor. "That's the _cat_. _That_ is the cat. Okay. Okay, that's fine. It's fine. Totally normal. Yep."

"I think…" Seokjin had edged to the other side of the sofa, from where he was squinting over at the human cat. "I think this is one of the Felimo."

"One of the what?"

Since the- the Felimo, apparently- didn't appear to be an immediate threat, Jimin shuffled over to Seokjin and placed his hand on his husband's shoulder. Warm, catlike eyes stared at him from the other side, the Felimo's features somehow soft and sharp all at once, and overall adorable.

"Well, it's what they're called in colloquial terms," Seokjin explained. "Felimo are humanoid creatures that can shapeshift into cats. Sometimes other creatures too, but cats are most common. As far as we know, at least; I've not read much about them, but I remember that there's a lot still unknown about them."

"Do they speak our language?"

Seokjin shrugged. "Not by default, no. Just like we don't speak theirs. Though I think Taehyung does, a little bit." But they couldn't exactly ask him to interpret: he was a fantastic secret keeper, but he was also Namjoon’s boyfriend and wouldn't keep this from him. And even if he was willing to do so, the system would detect an unfamiliar voice and ping Namjoon anyway.

The Felimo's eyes were flickering between them and he seemed to have recovered from his earlier fright. Now he was speaking to them, very slowly and urgently. Jimin could only stare and hope it was nothing too important.

"I think it's safe to say there's a language barrier," he mumbled to Seokjin.

Seokjin sighed and took Jimin's hand. "Right, let's… let's try introductions." He cleared his throat and sat up straight. "Hi!" he said loudly. "I'm Seokjin and this," he patted Jimin's knee with his free hand, "is my husband Jimin." When he didn't get a response, he pointed at himself. "Seokjin." Then at Jimin. "Jimin." Then at the Felimo. "You?"

The bewilderment was clear on the Felimo's face. Finally, he sighed through his nose. "Yoongi."

"Yoongi," Seokjin mumbled. "That's a pretty name."

Jimin agreed. "It suits you," he told Yoongi, who stared back at him blankly. He pouted. "I wish we could understand each other."

"Maybe we can figure it out with hands and feet," Seokjin suggested.

To Jimin's relief, he didn't actually use his feet - he would have found it funny, but he wasn't sure how other species felt about it (most humans sure didn't appreciate it). To his disappointment, they didn’t learn much. Mostly, Yoongi seemed frantic and kept speaking in a language they simply didn't understand, gesturing at the door.

"What do you think he wants?" Jimin whispered.

"Clothes?" Seokjin suggested. "He's still naked; he must be freezing!" He looked between Yoongi and Jimin. "You look roughly the same size, maybe he could borrow something of yours."

"That could work!" Jimin rushed out the room, grabbing some of his looser, more comfortable clothing just in case. When he returned, Yoongi was leaning forward in a confused Seokjin's space and still rambling on, his eyes panicked.

"Is everything okay?" Jimin asked, wary. He carefully handed the clothes to Yoongi, who fell silent in confusion and accepted them, though he didn't put them on. "Here, let me help." He tried to pull the sweatshirt over Yoongi’s head, but he pulled back and finally started dressing himself, though he was muttering under his breath as he did so.

"I don't think clothes were the issue," Seokjin admitted. "Perhaps his species is usually naked, which makes sense if they shift into animals on a regular basis."

"I feel better with him dressed," Jimin said. At least now he could look at Yoongi without feeling funny. Plus, they tended to use their aircon a lot and he didn't want Yoongi to be cold. "He could be hungry?"

"Yes!" Seokjin jumped up and grabbed the dishes Jimin had brought in before. "I, too, would be frantic if I were hungry."

"I know."

Yoongi, who was wider than Jimin but nonetheless drowned in his clothes, didn't seem interested in food either.

"I don't- Toilet? Shower? Bed?"

However, when they eventually got him off the sofa, he ran to the exit and loudly spoke to them as he pointed at it, making explosion sounds with his mouth.

"He wants to leave?"

"That's fair, but not until we find somewhere we can leave him safely."

"Boom," Yoongi said sadly.

"Don't I know it," Seokjin replied in a sympathetic voice.

**Author's Note:**

> This will be 2 or 3 chapters in total!


End file.
